No intentions
by Ana-Svetlana
Summary: A random evening where two strangers meet.


**Hello, **

**Yes its been awhile since I've written anything. A lot has happened to me. Anyways I hope you find this amusing. It was something random that popped in my head. I'm not sure if I want to turn it into a story or not. So as of right now its going to remain a one-shot. **

* * *

The music was pounding was pounding throughout the small confined building. The scents of alcohol and sweat permeated the air. Every once in a while someone's ass or a woman's breasts would rub up against his back. He didn't want to be in this place. He'd hoped to stay home in the comfort of his own apartment, enjoy a delivered pizza, and prop his feet up while watching a cheesy slasher film. Why did he leave? Because of a stupid, annoying, talkative midget named Ian. Somehow the man had manipulated him into coming out and the end result was that they'd all ditched him to flirt with random beautiful women. Women that wore sleazy dresses, high heels, and makeup that appeared to have been plastered on their faces. He had no interest in such women. They looked disgusting to him and were a complete turn off. To be completely honest he had absolutely no interest in women at all. No he wasn't gay. He just wasn't looking.

Women were needy. They got upset easily and just about all of them were high maintenance. No to mention men never seemed to say the right things and were constantly pissing them off over absolutely nothing at all. His ice blue eyes traveled down the bar that he sat at where his so called friends stood. He then picked up his third beer from off the counter and took another swig while averting his gaze back to the mirror that sat on the wall behind the bar.

A plop next to him made him look to his right to see a woman sitting next to him. He hair was pulled up in a messy fashion with bits and pieces of it sticking out in random places. She didn't wear any hoop earrings. She wore no make up. It was the pants though. The black dress slacks that really caught his eye. A woman wearing have a business suit sitting at a bar. He found it rather amusing and somewhat odd all at once.

"Bartender! I'll have three shots of whatever is in the bottle you're holding." she yelled out seconds before noticing him.

Her green eyes flared at him in defiance. She frowned and was clearly annoyed with him.

"Not a chance pal." she snapped as the bartender set a shot before her. "Woah…leave that bottle."

"Don't flatter yourself." he replied looking into the mirror again.

An all too familiar "Hn" sounded in the air making him put his bottle down and look at her again. He watched her throw a shot back and refill it immediately.

"Stop staring."

"I'm not." he deadpanned.

"Then look elsewhere. My liquor is emasculating you as that little bitch beer of yours sits in your hand anyways."

He turned to look at the beer in his hands and pursed his lips. Was it really? He was rather fond of Corona. Especially when the lime was added to it. Was it the fruit? Usually women were the ones with fruit in their drinks anyways.

"I'm sorry." she finally said running a hand down her face. "It's been a long week. My friends harassed me into stopping by after work"

He said nothing to her words despite the fact that he could relate to the harassment part.

"They're the skanks down there with the assholes." she informed him pointing down at the end of the bar.

He followed the direction in which she pointed. Immediately he snorted trying not to laugh. There was a lot of PDA going on at the other end. It made him embarrassed to even know the guys.

"Yup." he nodded drinking his beer again "They look like a bunch of assholes alright."

"Exactly. I mean trying to hook up with someone just because its Valentine's Day is the most disgusting and lamest thing ever." She threw back another shot. "Its so fucking stupid."

"Please don't tell me you're the crying type when you drink and you're lonely."

She snorted at him. The woman snorted at him. It made him chuckle a little.

"What?" she growled low.

He shrugged as he motioned for the bartender to bring him another beer. Then it hit him. Without realizing he had scrunched up his nose in disgust and frowned deeply.

"Ohhh that's an ugly face." she laughed at him.

"It's Valentine's Day?" he asked ignoring her.

She stopped laughing to stare at him like he had grown an extra nose on his face. The expression on her face was completely blank as she blinked at him looking completely shocked.

"You seriously didn't know what today was?" she finally asked.

"No. I just thought it was another Saturday." he scratched his chin "Heh. That explains a lot."

"Where do you live? Where have you been?" she raised a questionable auburn eyebrow at him.

He stopped to think before answering the question. It wasn't really any of her business who he was or where he was from. Then again they were strangers and at the end of the night they'd never see one another again anyways.

"I uh…well..I work at the zoo." he said suddenly feeling stupid.

What kind of woman would find a man who works at the zoo interesting. He saw her grin at him and then he didn't feel so stupid, unless she was faking. If she was she was pretty good at it.

"Doing what?"

"I'm in charge of the wolf exhibit."

"Good choice." she smiled.

They talked and chatted about nothing for the next couple of hours. She told him she'd been arrested once and now had a restraining order against her ex's current girlfriend because she'd caught him sleeping with her while they were still together. He explained his thoughts on how annoying he found the camel from the Geico commercial. The topics switched back and forth as they drank so many times that neither remembered what they'd said.

Then out of the blue a girl came up and kissed her full on the lips. He raised his eyebrows becoming extremely speechless. Then she suddenly pushed the other girl away.

"Callie, I'm fine. We're just talking."

The other girl stopped looking flirty and lovey dovey towards her instantly. She blew a big bubble with her gum and then walked away without ever speaking a word.

He then looked at her as she brushed one of the many random strands of hair behind her ear. She laughed nervously. A bright red blush burned brightly on her cheeks.

"Um…yea..So we have this thing where when a guy is talking to us the other comes up and kisses the other to kinda pull us out when we're in a jam."

It was now his turn to snort.

"Ok." he replied calmly.

"I'm serious." she argued.

"Hey I'm not judging." He put his hands up. "There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian."

"Oh my god." she laughed

"Look there was a lot of tongue going down your throat just now, and your being awful defensive."

She blushed more deeply and covered her mouth while leaning on her elbow. Her brow furrowed deeply as she seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Yea….Now your making me uncomfortable. I'm gonna go."

She had obviously become drunk while they'd been talking.

"Ok. Well have a nice night."

"Wow. Your in an big hurry to get rid of me."

"Nope. You wanted to leave. I support your decision."

The girls that had been far away were now right behind them and pulling her up off the stool she'd been sitting on. They were all encouraging her to leave with them. She picked her stuff up and began to leave. The other girls rushed in front of her to hail a cab. The young woman stopped for a second and turned to look at him.

"Thanks for the small talk. It was fun. I enjoyed talking to someone with no intentions. My name is Ana. Have a good night."

She turned back around and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Tala. Who was that?" Ian smirked

He glared at the little man while the other two so called friends of his grinned madly behind the little bastard.

"I don't know." he replied with a straight face.

* * *

**Hope you liked this. Feel free to leave a comment. **

**Ana**


End file.
